Soulmates
by Otaku Shoujoxx
Summary: .. Night world crossover ..An Amuto story! Full summary inside! RnR!
1. Summary

My first Amuto Story, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit Does ^.^

* * *

Summary:

The Night World isn't a place, it's all around us. The creatures of Night World are beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your best friend could be one- So could your crush.

The laws of Night World are very clear, humans must NEVER learn that Night World exits. And Night People must NEVER fall in love with a human. Disobey these laws and the consequences are terrifying.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 I'm going insane

Chapter 1 – I'm going insane…

The werewolves broke in while Amu Hinamori was in the psychologist's office. She was

there for the obvious reason. "I think I'm going insane," she said as soon as she sat down.

"And what makes you think that?" The psychologist's voice was calm, soothing.

Amu swallowed.

Okay, she thought. Lay it on the line. Ship the paranoid feeling of being followed and that someone was trying the kill her, ignore the dreams that woke her up screaming. Go straight to the really weird stuff.

"I write notes," she said flatly.

"Notes ." The therapist nodded, tapping a pencil against his lips. Then as silence stretched out: " Uh … and that bothers you how?"

Everything used to be so perfect. I mean, I had a whole life under control. I'm a senior at Seiyo High. I have nice friends; I have good grades. And now it's all falling apart… because of me. Because I'm going insane ! "

"Because you write notes ? " the therapist said, puzzled. "Um… poison pen letters, compulsive memo taking…?"

"Notes like these." Amu leaned forward in her chair and dropped a handful of crumpled scraps of paper on his desk. Then she looked away miserably as he read them.

He seems like a nice guy, she thought. His name is Kame Akashiya. " Call me Kame," He'd said. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. He looked as if he might have both a sense of humor and a temper.

People usually gave Amu one look, for her birthmark. It slanted diagonally beneath her left cheekbone, pale strawberry colour, as if someone had dipped a finger in a blusher then drawing it gently across Amu's face. It was permanent. The doctors had tried to remove it twice with lasers, and it had come back both times.

Amu was used to the stares it got her.

Kame cleared his throat suddenly, startling her. She looked back at him.

"Dead before seventeen," he read out loud, thumbling through the scraps of paper. "Remember the Tsukiyomis. The cycle can be broken. It's almost May, you know what happens then." He picked up the last scrap. "And this one says, He's coming."

He looked at Amu. " What do they mean?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I didn't write them." Amu said through her teeth.

Kame blinked and tapped his pencil faster. " But you said you did write them…"

"It's my handwriting. I admit that." Amu said. Now that she had gotten started, the words came out like she was gasping bursts, unstoppable. " And I find them in places where nobody else could put them… in my sock drawer, inside my pillowcase. This morning I woke up and I was holding that last one in my fist. But I still didn't write them."

Kame waved his pencil triumphantly. "I see. You don't remember writing them."

"I don't remember because I didn't write them. Because I didn't do it. I would never write things like that. They're all nonsense."

"Well, I guess that depends. It's almost May, what happens in May?"

"May first is my birthday."

"That's like a week from now? A week and a day. And you'll turn…?"

"Seventeen."

"Your young to be graduating," said Kame.

"Yeah, my mom taught me when I was a kid, and they put me in first grade instead of kindergarden."

Kame just nodded.

"Have you ever" he hesitated. " had any thought about suicide?"

"No. Never. I would never ever do anything like that."

" Hmm…" Kame frowned, staring at the notes. There was a long silence and Amu looked around the room.

It was decorated like a psychologist's office, even though it was just part of a house. There were diplomas on the walls; books and impersonal knickknacks were in the bookcase. A carved wooden elephant. A silver-framed photograph. There was even an official looking couch. And am I going to lie on that? Amu thought. I don't think so.

Paper rustled as Kame pushed a note aside. Then he said gently, " Do you feel as if someone else is trying to hurt you?"

Amu shut her eyes.

Of course she felt someone was trying to hurt her. That was part of being paranoid, wasn't it? It proved she was insane.

" Sometimes I have the feeling I'm being followed." She said almost in a whisper.

"By…?"

" I don't know." Then she opened her eyes and said flatly, " Something weird and supernatural is out to get me. And I have dreams about the apocalypse."

* * *

Well, the first chapter is up! Hope you all enjoyed it! I might be slow updating because of school work and my major exams this year. Also, please R+R! It would be a great help! Any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes you spot. That's all for now. Ikuto will appear in the later chapters so yea, wait till then! XP

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf, )ノ


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kame blinked. " The apoc…"

"The end of the world .At least that's what I guess it is. Some huge battle that's coming, some giant horrible ultimate fight. Between the forces of…" She saw how he was staring at her. She looked away and went on resignedly. "Good." She held out one hand. " And evil." She held out the other. Then both hands went limp and she put them in her lap. " So I'm insane right?"

"No, no, no." He fumbled with the pencil.

"Look, Doc, I mean uh… Kame. I'm here because I want to be me again. I want to be Amu Hinamori. I don't want to be insane. I want to graduate with my class. I want to have a great summer with my best friend, Nadeshiko. I want my life back. But if you can't help me…"

She stopped and she gulped. She almost never cried, it was ultimate loss of control. In school, she was known as the cool and spicy girl. But now, she couldn't help it. She could feel warmth spill out of her eyes and trace down her cheeks to trickle her chin. Humiliated, she wiped away her tears as Kame peered around for a tissue. She sniffed.

"I'm sorry." He said. He'd found a box of Kleenex, but now he left it to come stand beside her. His eyes weren't analytical now; they were boyish as he tentively squeezed her hand. " I'm sorry Amu. It sounds awful. But I'm sure I can help you. We'll get to the bottom of this. You'll see, by summertime you'll be graduating and hanging out with your friends like always." He smiled to show all this was a joke. " All this will be behind you."

" You think so?"

He nodded. Then he seemed to realise he was standing and holding a patient's hand , not a very professional position. He let go hastily. " Maybe you've guessed , your sort of my first client. Not that I'm not trained, I was the top ten percent of my class. So. Now." He patted his pockets, came up with a pencil, and stuck it in his mouth. He sat down. " Let's start with the first time you remember having on of these dreams. When-"

He broke off as chimes sounded somewhere inside the house. The doorbell.

He looked flustered. " Who would be…" He glanced at a clock on the wall and shook his head. " Sorry, this should only take a minute. Just make yourself comfortable until I get back."

"Don't answer it."

She didn't know why she said it. All she knew was that the sound of the doorbell had sent chills running through the back of her spine and that right now her heart was pounding and her hands and feet were tingling.

Kame looked briefly startled, then gave her a gentle reassuring smile. " I don't think the apocalypse is at the door Amu. We'll talk about these feelings of apprehension when I get back." And with that he left the room.

Amu sat listening. He was right of course. There was nothing at all menacing about a doorbell. It was her being paranoid.

She leaned back in the soft contoured chair and looked around the room again, trying to relax.

" It's all in my head… It's all in my head…" She repeated. " The psychologist is going to help me…"

At that instant the window across the room exploded.

* * *

Yay! 2nd chapter! Read and Review please! Just press this button here

.*

.*

.*

.*


	4. Chapter 3 Werewolves!

Chapter 3- Werewolves?!

Amu found herself on her feet. Her awareness was fragmented and understanding came to her in pieces because she simply couldn't take in the whole situation at once. It was too bizarre.

At first she simply thought of a bomb. The explosion was that loud. Then she realized that something bad had come in the window, that it had come flying through the glass. And that it was in the room with her now, crouching among the broken shards of windowpane.

Even then, she couldn't identify it. It was too incongruous; her mind refused to recognize the shape immediately. Something pretty big, something dark, it offered. A body like a dog's but set higher, with longer legs. Yellow eyes.

And then, as if the right lens had suddenly clicked in front of her eyes, she saw it clearly.

A wolf. There was a big black wolf in the room with her.

It was a gorgeous animal, rangy and muscular, with ebony coloured fur and a white streak on its throat like a bolt of lightning. It was looking at her fixedly, with an almost human expression.

Escaped from Hira Park. Amu thought dazedly. The naturalists were reintroducing wolves to the park, weren't they? It couldn't be wild; Jiro's grandfather had bragged for years about killing the last wolf here when he was a boy.

Anyway, she told herself, wolves don't attack people. They never attack people. A single wolf would never attack a full-grown teenager.

And all the while her conscious mind was thinking this, something deeper was making her move.

It made her back up slowly, never taking her eyes off the wolf, until she felt the bookcase behind her.

There's something you need to get, a voice in her mind was whispering to her. It wasn't like the voice of another person, but it wasn't exactly her own mental voice either. It was a voice like a dark cool wind: competent and rather bleak. Something you saw on a shelf earlier, it said.

In an impossibly graceful motion, from eight feet away, the wolf leaped.

There was no time to be scared. Amu saw a bushy, flowing black arc coming at her and then she was slammed into the bookcase. For awhile after that, everything was simply chaos.

Books and knickknacks were falling around her. She was trying to get her balance, trying to push the heaviness of a furry body away from her. The wolf was falling back, then jumping again as she twisted sideways to get away.

And the strangest thing was that she actually was getting away. Or at least evading the worst of the wolf's lunges, which seemed to be aimed at knocking her to the floor. Her body was moving as if this were somehow instinctive to her, as if she knew how to do this.

But I don't know this. I never fight… and I've certainly never played dodgeball with a wolf before…

And as he thought it, her movements slowed. She didn't feel sure and instinctive any longer, she felt confused.

And the wolf seemed to know it. Its eyes glowed eerily yellow in the light of a lamp that was lying on its side. They were stare eyes, more intense and more savage than any animals' she's ever seen. She saw it draw its legs beneath it.

Move, now, the mysterious new part of her mind snapped.

Amu moved. The wolf hit the bookcase with incredible force, and then the bookcase itself was falling. Amu flung herself sideways in time to avoid being crush. But the case fell with an unholy noise directly in front of the door.

Trapped, the dark cool voice in Amu's mind noted analytically. No exit anymore, except the window.

"Amu? Amy?" It was Kame's voice just outside the room. The door flew open all of four inches. It jammed against the fallen bookcase. " God… what's going on in there? Amu? Amu!" He sounded panicked now, banging the door uselessly against the blockage.

Don't think about him, the new part of Amu's mind weight smashed into her and she was falling, flying. She landed hard, her head smacking into the floorboards.

It hurt.

Even as she felt it, everything grayed out. Her vision went sparkling, her mind soared away from the pain, and a strange thought flickered through her head.

I'm dead now. It's over again. Oh Jesus, Goddess of life, please guide me to the other world…

"Amu! Amu! What's going on in there?" Kame's frantic voice came to her dimly.

Amu's vision cleared and the bizarre thoughts vanished. She wasn't soaring in sparkling emptiness and she wasn't dead. She was lying on the floor with a book's sharp corner in the small of her back and a wolf on her chest.

Even in the midst of her terror, she felt strange appalled fascination. She had never seen a wild animal this close. She would see the white-tipped guard hairs standing erect on its face and neck; she could see saliva glistening on its lolling red tongue. She could smell its breath, humid and hot, vaguely doglike but much wilder.

And she couldn't move, she realized. The wolf was as long as she was tall, and it weighed more than she did. Pinned underneath it, she was utterly helpless. All she could do was lie there shivering as the narrow, almost delicate muzzle got closer and closer to her face.

Her eyes moved involuntarily as she felt cold wetness of its nose on her cheek. It wasn't affectionate gesture. The wolf was nudging at strands of her hair that had fallen across her face. Using its muzzle like a hand to push the hair away.

Oh, God, please make it stop. Amu thought. But she was the only one who could stop this, and she didn't know how.

Now the nose was moving across her cheekbone. Its sniffing was loud in her ear. The wolf seemed to be smelling her, tasting her, and looking at her all at once.

No. Not looking at me. Looking at my birthmark.

It was another one of those ridiculous, impossible thought, and it snapped into place like the last piece in a puzzle deep inside her. Irrational as it was, Amu felt absolutely certain it was true. And it set off the cool wind voice in her mind again.

Reach out, the voice whispered, quiet and businesslike. Feel around you. The weapon has to be there somewhere. You saw it on the bookcase. Find it.

The wolf stopped its explorations, seeming satisfied. It lifted its head… and laughed.

Really laughed. It was the eeriest and most frightening thing Amu had ever seen. The big mouth opened, panting, showing teeth, and the yellow eyes blazed with how bestial triumph.

Hurry, hurry.

Amu's eyes were helplessly fixed on the sharp white teeth ten inches away from her face, but her hand was creeping out, feeling along the smooth pine floorboards around her. Her fingers glided over books, over the feathery texture of a fern, and then over something square and cold and faced with glass.

The wolf didn't seem to notice. Its lips were pulling back farther and farther. Not laughing anymore. Amu could see its short front teeth and its long curved canines. She could see its forehead wrinkling. And she could feel its body vibrate in a low and vicious growl.

The sound of absolute savagery.

The cool wind voice had taken over Amu's mind completely. It was telling her what would happen next. The wolf would sink her teeth into her throat and then shake her, tearing skin and ripping muscles away. Her blood would spray like a fountain. It would fill her severed windpipe and her lungs and her mouth. She would die gasping and choking, maybe even drowning before she bled out.

Except… that she had silver in her hand. A silver picture frame.

Kill it, the cool voice whispered. You've got the right weapon. Hit it dead in the eye with a corner. Drive silver into its brain.

Amu's ordinary didn't even try to figure out how a picture frame could possibly be the right weapon. It didn't object either. But faint faraway, there came another voice in her head. Like the cool wind voice, it wasn't hers. It was a clear crystal voice that seemed to sparkle in jeweled colours as it spoke.

You are not a killer. You do not kill. You have never killed, no matter what happened to you. You do not kill.

I do not kill, Amu thought slowly, in agreement.

* * *

Cliifhanger! XP Please R+R !


End file.
